Cats
A cat is a large mammal, characteristically having fur, big ears, and may breed if it comes across a cat of the opposite gender. The best known cat species is the domestic cat. It is also a popular pet. In some places, certain kinds of cats, such as tigers, bears, lions, and cheetahs are present. Those cats are known to be wild, unlike the domestic cats. It may also hunt and track down mice and other rodents. Its whiskers are very sensitive to touch. Types of Cats Domestic Cats Normal Domestic Cats These types of cats like to roam around. They like to jump around onto high objects. They can also track down mice infestations. Domestic cats are a type of popular pet. Siamese Cat Siamese cats are a type of house cat. They are a recognizable Asian breed of cats. These cats either have a unique pattern of fur or no pattern at all. There are different types of Siamese cats, like seal tabby cats. Bengal Cat The Bengal cat's appearance looks like a lion, leopard, or cheetah patterns. They are larger than an average house cat, however. They tend to shed sometimes. Savannah Cat A Savannah cat is a cross breed between an African Serval and a domestic cat. Its appearance is similar to the Bengal cat, with black spots. Siberian Cat Present in Russia for centuries, this cat is a very strong and agile cat. It can leap to high elevations. Some people even say they are hypoallergenic! Wild Cats Lions These cats are normally in locations in Africa. They can be found in zoos. When seen, lions may attack its prey by chasing it. Tigers These cats have distinct stripes and patterns and red orange fur. They are capable of killing animals and may sprint to the prey and have a wonderful snack. Leopards Leopards have amazing spots. Like all the other wild cats, they can run up to prey, killing it and having a good night feast! Cheetahs These furry cats can reach speeds up to 70 miles per hour (31.2 meters per second) and can escape predators in a blink. Bobcats These cats normally breed during their second summer, however female bobcats may start on their first summer. Males will grasp onto a females neck and start mating. Facts about Cats * Every year, nearly four million cats are eaten in Asia. * On average, cats spend 2/3 of every day sleeping. That means a nine-year-old cat has been awake for only three years of its life. * Unlike dogs, cats do not have a sweet tooth. Scientists believe this is due to a mutation in a key taste receptor. * When a cat chases its prey, it keeps its head level. Dogs and humans bob their heads up and down. * The technical term for a cat’s hairball is a “bezoar.” * A group of cats is called a “clowder.” * Female cats tend to be right pawed, while male cats are more often left pawed. Interestingly, while 90% of humans are right handed, the remaining 10% of lefties also tend to be male. * A cat can’t climb head first down a tree because every claw on a cat’s paw points the same way. To get down from a tree, a cat must back down. * Cats make about 100 different sounds. Dogs make only about 10. * A cat’s brain is biologically more similar to a human brain than it is to a dog’s. Both humans and cats have identical regions in their brains that are responsible for emotions. * There are more than 500 million domestic cats in the world, with approximately 40 recognized breeds. * Approximately 24 cat skins can make a coat. * While it is commonly thought that the ancient Egyptians were the first to domesticate cats, the oldest known pet cat was recently found in a 9,500-year-old grave on the Mediterranean island of Cyprus. This grave predates early Egyptian art depicting cats by 4,000 years or more. Videos Category:Animals